Love Through the Tears
by wisher93
Summary: Jane and Teresa knew each other before the CBI. Lisbon is hurt by someone she's 'close' to, Jane is there to help. When something goes wrong he is forced to break his promise to be there. Can Jane save them both from a terrible danger? full summary inside
1. Attacked

Full summary:

Jane and Teresa knew each other long before the CBI. Lisbon is hurt by someone she is 'close' to and Jane is there to help. Something goes wrong and he is forced to break his promise to keep her safe. Years later, at the CBI, Jane and Teresa meet again. She is injured by someone and forgets what happened. When Jane figures out they are both still in danger, will be be able to keep them safe?

* * *

"Lisbon? Teresa, can you hear me?"

The bright lights were everywhere it seemed. She had a horrible ache running from the back of her head down into her back, and was covered in bruises.

"Jane? What happened? Where am I?"

"You don't remember?" he asked concerned. "You don't remember what happened to you?"

"I… it's all blank. What happened?"

"Oh, dear. This may be a problem. Let me go get the doctor," he said letting go of her hand. She didn't even notice he had her hand in his until the warmth disappeared.

"Jane, please."

He froze. Did Teresa Lisbon just say those words? They had sounded so desperate, so scared. He turned around to see who else could have said that and accidentally met her eyes. That confirmed it. The emotions running through them were not mistakable. He had only seen her like this one other time. It was months ago when she had been drugged and framed for murder. This time however, it was much, much worse.

"I, uh, don't think you want me to be the one to tell you."

"Jane, do you remember how we met? Do you remember the day we found out that we knew each other since I was 13? How surprised we were that we had found each other again?"

"Yes, and I will never, ever forget."

* * *

_Teresa Lisbon ran out of her house with tears pouring down her face. _'Why me' _kept running through her head. _

'_Why did you do this Mom? Why did you leave us? Didn't you know this would happen?'_

_With her lungs burning and her body aching, she collapsed to the hard ground still crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Leave me alone. I hate you!" she yelled at her father. _

"_I'm not going anywhere. Well, not until you smile anyway."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."_

"_Apparently. What might the matter be?" he said with a small, genuine smile._

"_Nothing. I wouldn't want to bore you," she said as she held back more tears that threatening to fall._

"_I assure you, I will not be bored. Where else does a 16 year old boy have to be when he has no family or home."_

"_I'm sorry," she said, clearly upset at this news._

"_I'm not. I'm not sure many other people care enough to help a young girl who is upset. If my life was different, you would most likely still be here in tears and would not know what to do. What do you say we go sit somewhere and talk for awhile?"_

"_I guess. Okay."_

"_Great," he said as he offered her his hand to help her up. _

_She kept her hand in his as they walked over to a bench in the park._

"_I appreciate this. You were right. Who else would listen?"_

"_So what has you so upset?"_

"_My, uh, father, though he hardly deserves that title."_

"_He hurts you," he stated with a knowing look._

"_Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"_

"_Let's just say I'm good at that kind of thing."_

"_Psychic?"_

"_No such thing," he laughed_

"_Oh," she laughed back. _

"_What did he do to you?" he asked serious again._

"_Uh…" she started warily._

"_You can trust me, really you can," he said trying to urge her on._

"_For some strange reason, I already knew that. I did the second I saw you."_

_What she just admitted made her cheeks change to a light pink. He put his other hand on top of both of their's. _

"_He hits me. Please don't tell. I don't want him to do it again and he will if he finds out I told someone. I would have nowhere to go. Please," she begged._

"_Hey, hey, I won't tell anyone. It's alright, your secret is safe," he comforted as he moved a hand to her hair. It made it's way down the side of her face and under her chin. She leaned into the touch, just slightly. _

_Lifting her chin up to make her look at her he said, "Or, you could come with me. I would keep you safe. I promise. I would make sure no one ever hurts you again."_

"_My dad would kill you if he ever found you."_

"_So we will go far away."_

"_School…"_

"_Now you're just looking for excuses," he said with a grin. _

"_I… I don't want you to get in trouble. Or hurt or anything for that matter."_

"_I'll keep you safe. I have an idea. I have an aunt in New York that I used to visit during the summer when I was younger. I am sure we could go there for awhile and figure things out."_

"_Yeah? I'd like that. But, you have to promise me you won't let him get me."_

"_Never. He will never touch you again."_

_She leaned into him and breathed deeply. He smelled so good. She found her self wondering how she was so lucky. How could she be trusting someone she just met with her life? She knew the answer to her own question. Anything would be better than what she had, and she could just tell. She knew. And it was enough to push away all her fears. She had never felt so safe. Not even when her mother had been with them. Before she abandoned Teresa, anyway._

"_We will be okay," Jane told her._

"_I know," she responded._

* * *

"Tell me Patrick, please."

He looked at her for a moment before he started to talk.

"Alright, I suppose."

He paused again and took a deep breath. She looked at him, waiting.

"Teresa, you were attacked."

* * *

How was it? Would you like me to continue?? It's all up to you! All mistakes are my own. Please R&R!


	2. Stranger Wants Us Dead

Very brief mention of sexual assult. There is also comfort/fluff. All mistakes are my own. Another thing: this is present day so they are working at the CBI, but there are flashbacks from awhile back (I'm sure you figured that out though). Everything is just different between them... but that will all be explained... eventually *evil grin and cackle* :). I would like to thank MissNitaGirl, Angelic dEvil xo, and Country2776 for reviewing. Now, on with the story.

* * *

_"Tell me Patrick, please"_

_"Teresa, you were attacked."_

* * *

"W-what? No, that's impossible."

"No, Resa, it's not. It _did_ happen, but no one blames you," he told her as he moved to sit on her bed.

"That's not all, is it?"

She still surprised him how good she had become at reading him. He shook his head.

Suddenly, she became aware of a throbbing pain between her legs. She looked at him with wide eyes. He nodded once, and grabbed her hand as she began to shake.

"Oh my God. No. Please, Jane, no…" The tears began to fall.

He gathered her in his arms and let her cry.

"I'm sorry. I should have been there. I let you down… _again_."

They sat like that for awhile, him holding her while she cried. It was uncomfortable for him. She never cried… never. She hardly ever even cried, in front of him anyway, when they were kids. He could count the times on his fingers. Yet here she was in his arms with tears running down her face.

Eventually, the tears stopped.

He thought she had fallen asleep until she said, "You didn't let me down. Not this time. There was nothing you could have done."

He squeezed her tighter for a moment and kissed the top of her head. He helped her lay back down on the bed so he could go talk to the nurse. She curled up slightly and even though she closed her eyes, one tear still managed to escape and stop him in his tracks.

"I'll be right back, Lisbon."

She smiled a little at the use of her last name. It brought back a sense of normality to her. They had decided they would use last names at the office and any other place someone might know them, thought she was sure he only did it now for her. Her smile faded and he walked back to the bed she occupied.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. A better question: What wasn't wrong? But he had to ask anyway.

"Do you, uh, know who did it? Or why?"

"Teresa, listen to me. We don't know who did it or why, but I will not sleep until the…" He paused for a minute to compose his anger. "Until we know who did. And I just want you to know I will always be here for you. Through all of it. I will help you get your memory back, and I will be there even when you think no one else will, alright?"

"Thanks, Jane. I don't even know what to say." Her eyes were starting to droop.

"Nothing. You don't need to say anything. I was not there for you last time, but this time will be different. I will make it up to you. I promise. I love you, Teresa."

He looked at her to see her reaction, but she was already asleep. He covered her up and laid next to her atop the covers.

* * *

"No! No, no, please. Don't do that. Please, don't. Stop!"

"Lisbon, what's wrong? Teresa!"

She started to thrash around on the small bed she laid in. Jane touched her face and tried to calm her, but it seemed to only make things worse.

"No! Don't hurt him! You have me, isn't that enough?"

He tried again.

"Lisbon, Teresa, snap out of it. It's me, Patrick, and I won't hurt you. Lisbon, no one is going to get hurt!"

She stopped squirming and opened her eyes, finally awake.

"Jane."

"Yes, Sweetheart, it's me. It's alright, you're okay."

He sat on the bed and pulled her to him again. She held on tightly to his shirt, around his waist. He put one hand behind her neck and smoothed it over her hair. The other was rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry," she started, "I didn't mean to, but he wants to kill you too! I was so scared. I begged for him to just kill me, but wants you. Jane…"

"Who, Lisbon? Who wants to kill us?"

"I-I don't know. I never saw his face, but I know his voice. I just can't remember who's it is. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You'll remember, and until we do, I'll be here."

She snuggled up against him and he laid down on the pillow.

"Lisbon, don't ever beg anyone to kill you in my place. Please."

"I'm scared, Jane," she told him with a small sigh.

"I know. I am too."


	3. The Hard, Stupid Truth

_She is running through a forest. She can hear his voice, but she doesn't see anyone. Every time she turns around, the only thing there to taunt her is the dark, green forest. She doesn't know how to get out of there, how to bring herself back to reality, and she is growing weaker. Unable to take another step, she falls into the dirt and dead leaves that make the forest floor. The voice gets closer and all she is able to do is let out a blood-curling scream._

She jolts up from her pillow, waking from her nightmare. Sweat is covering her body and she is breathing hard. Jane wakes from her sudden movement and is instantly ready to help.

"What's wrong, Lisbon? What happened?" he asked, his voice laced with worry.

"J-just a bad dream. I'll be fine," she says not sounding nearly as confident as she would have liked.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, no."

"Alright, but if you change your mind, I'll be here," he told her with a smile.

"I know. Thanks."

She leaned against him again and took a deep breath. She had stopped shaking, but her heart was still racing.

'_I know that voice, but from where?"_

* * *

"Please tell me you brought food," she said to Patrick as he walked through the door. He walked around the corner holding the bag for her to see.

"Oh, thank God," she mumbled as he handed her a hamburger.

He gave a small laugh as well as his phone began to ring. Picking it up from the table, he opened it, giving his normal answer.

"Hey Cho. How goes it?"

Lisbon smiled at his choice of words but quickly quieted herself. She could barely hear the man on the other end, but not well enough to know what he was saying. As Jane's face fell, she grew nervous. What had him so worked up? Jane took a deep breath, sighed, and sat down, placing his head in his hands.

"What is it Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"Red John. He struck again."

"Go, I'll be alright."

"Teresa, I left you once before. I don't plan on doing it again. Not when something could happen," he said as he sat in the chair next to her bed.

"It's not important anyway. Cho, Rigsby, and Grace can handle it," he finished.

She smiled at him before she took another bite. She didn't even need to say thanks. He could see it in her eyes, whether she wanted him to or not.

* * *

"Hey Cho," Jane answered as he quietly made his way out of the hospital room.

"Uh, why are you whispering?"

"Lisbon's sleeping. So what's up?" he asked talking normal again as he closed her door behind him.

"Well, I know we don't have your skills, but we don't think it's Red John. Sorry man."

"I trust you. After all, you have learned from the best." He listened to the man on the other end of the line snort before he continued. "I'm going to stay here. You do what you need to do. And there's no need to be sorry. We will get him when the time is right."

"You are starting to scare me Jane. See ya later."

Jane walked back into Lisbon's room and saw her eyes were open. She looked at him and smiled.

"I thought maybe you had decided to take a look after all."

"Nah, I have more important things to do here," he said grinning back.

"Like what? Sit around all day making sure I don't do anything extreme like sit up or grab the water glass by myself?" she said sarcastically.

"Hey now, I'm being nice and hassle-free. You should enjoy it for once."

"Yeah, I feel like your getting ready to say, 'look ma, no hands', or something as you swoop down and rescue yet another damsel in distress."

"It's not always a damsel. It's a mansel sometimes too," he said feigning hurt.

"Patrick, what the hell is a mansel?" Lisbon asked as he was awarded with a grin.

"It is my man version of a damsel, geez. I thought you were like a smart detective or something. My mistake," he told her with a fake roll of his eyes.

This earned him a smack on the arm as she let another round of giggles fly.

"Lisbon, that's not how you usually laugh. I'm concerned."

"Yeah, well being tripped on morphine isn't probably helping me out. Well besides the pain, anyway."

She looked at him again, but the playful manner was gone. Jane looked, well, sad. She sat up a little and turned some to face him.

"What's wrong Jane?"

"This is what I always wanted."

"What is?" Lisbon asked as she looked at him in confusion.

"This. Us, you and me. Ever since… I had to leave."

It was quite for what seemed to be a long time before Lisbon's voice filtered through the silence.

"You never had to leave, Jane. I didn't want you to go. Hell, you promised to look after me, and then you just left, without so much as a good bye," she said as her anger grew slightly.

"I didn't have to leave? Lisbon, if I didn't go, your father told me he would kill you. The way he treated you, and as much as I cared for you, how could I stay? He didn't give me a chance. He held a gun to my chest and told me to leave. I didn't care if he would have killed me, but for you to die, that would have been worse than dying! I didn't _want_ to go either, Teresa, but I loved you so much I had to."

She just looked at him with tears falling down. Jane wanted to go to her, hold her, but he wouldn't, couldn't even, until she let him know it was alright. He knew, afterall, that she did, indeed, have every right to be mad at him. He was mad at himself. Everyday he hated himself a little more for leaving her. It killed him inside knowing that he broke the promise he made to her, that he couldn't protect her from all the bad people and things in the world.

When he had found her again, even though it was accident, he thought that maybe he would be able to forgive himself and they could move on. Maybe they could even move on together. He wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "If only I knew."

"I'm sorry too. I should have been there. I could have protected you," he said as he closed the space between them once more and pulled her in for a comforting hug.

"Don't worry Teresa, I hurt you once, but it will never happen again."

* * *

Sorry it's been so long! I'm glad you're still with me:) Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas!


	4. Jane's House

_-Flashback-_

_He held her hand as they got into the old vehicle his aunt drove. 'We are so lucky,' he thought to himself because she had been nice enough to come all the way from New York to pick them up. And, she had been so understanding and hardly asked any questions. She was a saint._

_It wasn't long before she was asleep and he wasn't surprised. He had only known her for four days but could tell she was completely exhausted. The dark circles that were around her eyes when he met her seemed to be much more dark and looked almost painful. He was glad she was sleeping; she had had plenty to worry about. But, she wouldn't have to worry any longer. He was going to look over her and take care of her._

_-End Flashback-_

It was crazy how different their lives were now from that time so, so long ago. Everything was changed. She knew now that he didn't have much of a choice, but it wasn't enough to take away the pain from the time after he was forced to leave. It wasn't easy for him either not that he was about to share that part of his past with anyone. No, that was for him to know and only him. No one else had to share that pain.

He stole quick glances from her every once in awhile as he was driving her home from the hospital. She was sleeping with her head against the window, eyes surrounded by the dark shadows that come with lack of sleep. It reminded him of their trip to New York.

As he pulled into his driveway, she sat up slowly, still in pain from the beating she had taken from the mysterious man. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as Jane walked around the car and opened her door for her.

"Jane," she tried again, "You don't need to let me stay here. I am perfectly fine at my own house by myself."

"Hey, you're just going to have to put up with me. You heard the doctor! What she says goes…"

"Oh, like you have ever listened to one before," she retorted with an eye roll.

"There was the one time!" he fussed as he faked hurt feelings.

"Right! I forgot. There was that one time you were told you could only eat Jell-O and ice cream when you had your tonsils removed. You listened then!" she said with a quick laugh.

He smiled at the sound. "Ha! I told you so!"

"Yep, but when she told you to stay home for a couple weeks to recover, I do believe you didn't last more than two days."

She looked at him while he put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes.

"It was THREE days! I was home for three," he said triumphantly as if that proved his point.

She just shook her head and continued inside after him as he held the door open. She took off her coat and he laid it across a chair at the kitchen table. His ground level apartment was about what she had expected it to be, small but homey and comfortable. His TV wasn't huge but bigger that hers and he had shelves and shelves of both movies and books of all kinds that surrounded most of two walls of that room. The colors were earthy and light, but it suited him and she felt immediately at home.

He made some noise in the kitchen while he made them some tea and while waiting for the water, he found himself staring at her. She was looking through the books that lined the walls. Grabbing one out, she quickly read the inside flap. Lisbon put it back, picked up another, and once again, read what was written on the inside. She sat down on the couch and began to read.

Jane brought out the tea, and they sat there, together on the couch, in a comfortable silence. Lisbon continued to read while Jane spent the time thinking of how things could have been, should have been, should still be.

Lisbon marked the page she was on with a light blue bookmark, closed the book, and set it on the table. She looked at Jane and he looked at her.

After a moment she said, "Thank you."

He smiled at her and nodded.

"Shall we get you into bed?" he asked her.

A small smile spread across her face as she remembered the night they arrived in New York when she was but fourteen.

-_Flashback-_

_She could feel herself being picked up and carried, but the arms carrying her were strong and gentle, so she kept her eyes closed and stayed on the brink of unconsciousness. She could feel the stairs under them as Patrick carried her to the guest bedroom on the second floor. He laid her down carefully on the bed and took off her shoes. He pulled the covers down from under her and covered her up. She felt him brush a lock of hair from her face and he bent down to kiss her forehead. _

"_Good night, Teresa," she heard him whisper._

_She smiled, or at least thought she did, and soon once again fell into a deep, deep sleep._

_The next morning when she awoke, briefly overcome with the fear of being in a strange place, was quickly calmed when she rolled over to see him sleeping peacefully on the floor beside the bed. She smiled, content. _

_It was that moment she realized she had fallen in love with this caring, sensitive, strange boy. And a beautiful love it was. _

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

_Where is he? _he thought as he watched both Cho and the two other CBI agents get out of their car and walk towards the murder scene.

"He would want to be here. He's obsessed with Red John. He must be love sick if he is going to stay with Teresa. I'll just have to get at her a different way, I suppose."

He took one more glance at the house of the young lady he had just killed before starting his car and driving away.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry this has taken sooo long! I have been super busy with school, but now that it is almost over (YAY!), I am hoping I will be able to update more frequently. This was not betaed but I wanted to hurry up and post for those of you who have been waiting so patiently! Thanks again, and if you wouldn't mind leaving a comment, that would be amzing! Morgan


	5. A Father's Betrayal Lisbon's Account

Jane sat up in bed. He looked at the clock and sighed. 3:02 am. He pushed of the covers, placed his feet on the cool, wooden floor. He stood and made his way down the hall. He paused at the end of the walkway at the entrance to the space he supposed others would call his living room. He saw Lisbon siting on the couch with her head resting on her arms that were tightly wrapped around her bent legs.

He thought she had fallen asleep until he heard a quiet, pain filled sob. Immediately he found his legs were carrying him to her. He sat down beside her as he reaches to touch her shoulder. She flinches involuntarily like he knew she would before allowing him to pull her to him. He wraps his arms around her, one hand rubbing her back as she continues to sob uncontrollably.

Lisbon begins to relax and the sobs become less in number and strength. She releases her grip on him and his, on her. She wraps her arms around her legs again and tries to avoid eye contact with Jane.

"Teresa, look at me."

She slowly shakes her head and closes her eyes to avoid allowing more tears to fall. Jane stands up and kneels on the floor in front of Lisbon. He softly moves her chin until she is looking at him and then takes her hand in his.

He looks into her eyes for a moment before continuing, "Tell me, Teresa, please."

She moves her eyes to where her hand sat in his before returning her gaze to his.

"It was a long time ago, Jane. A long, long time ago."

"But it is hurting you. It hurts you _now_. How can you tell me it doesn't matter?"

"Yes, Jane, you are right. It hurts. A lot. But it doesn't need to hurt you too," she says begging him silently to let it go.

"You are trying to spare _me_? I did this to you! It's my fault!" He closes his eyes, trying to force away the pain long enough to help her.

She moves her hand from his soft grasp to his cheek.

"You know you had no other choice. Somewhere in here," she said as she touched his chest where his heart would be, "you know you did what you had to do to keep me safe. You saved my life, Patrick. Never forget that. What happened to me after you left was nothing different than what happened before I met you."

"What did he do to you?"

"A day or two after you left a loan shark showed up at our door demanding the money back that he had loaned my father months before. But my dad had gambled most of it and had spent the rest on booze. So the man had roughed him up a bit and when I returned home from the park, where I was hoping to find you but unsuccessful, my father gave me to him for the night in exchange for more time."

"HE WHAT?" Jane yelled as he jumped up.

He ran a hand through his hair and paced the living room a few times. Stopping mid-step, he looked back at Lisbon who was just watching him with an almost scared expression. In a second his anger was gone, replaced by nothing but concern and love for the woman who sat in front of him. He realized he had momentarily lost control of his temper and vowed to never let that happen around her again. Returning to her in a few large, quick steps, he pulled her again into his arms and up into his lap.

She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes in exhaustion. He unconsciously rubbed small circles on her back again as he sat deep in thought.

"He… he raped you, didn't he?" Jane asked her softly, afraid of the answer.

She nodded softly, "Yeah, his son did too."

He squeezed her gently and whispered, "I'm so very sorry, Lisbon. So, so sorry."

"I know," she replied.

'_Wait, did she say... son?'_

* * *

Sorry guys and girls! You have no idea how horrible writers block is until you experience it for real! I have tried writing this three times, and even had to send it to a friend (THANKS STEPH!) for some ideas to get going. I hope the wait was worth it, and I hope to have the next chapter up in a week or so, but now that I start college tomorrow, no promises! Any reviews from you might make me more willing to put off school work though just saying! Haha. Thanks again!


	6. What She Already Knew

Jane never had been able to figure out how Lisbon's dad had found them in New York. It was over forty-five miles away. But he had found them, had made Jane go away, and, sure as the morning sun, had caused them both, though especially Lisbon, almost too much pain to bear.

So, when Cho called Jane, not more than twenty minutes after he had gotten Lisbon back in bed, to tell him that Van Pelt had discovered the name of the loan shark that had loaned money to Lisbon's dad, he had not, in a long time, felt so excited. The man's name? Skylar Michaels. The bad news, however, was that he had been dead for almost four years. The good news, well, Jane already knew the good news. Skylar Michaels had a son. A son who had been in jail twice for violent behavior and sexual assault.

Before Cho hung up he asked Jane If he wanted to come along. Thinking of the pleasure it would give him, there was no way it could be more than staying with the woman he loved- the woman who was asleep just down the hall.

He gently nudged open the door to his room and looked at her with a small smile on his lips.

"Nah, you go for it. I am fine right where I am," he whispered before hanging up the phone and walking to the bed.

He brushed a strand of hair off of her face and behind her ear. His smile grew and he knew at that moment he could never live without her. Never. He kissed her forehead again, like he did so many years ago, and pulled up the covers that had begun to slip down. She opened her eyes to see his face, his smile, and smiled back.

"We got him," he said softly.

But she had already known. Somehow by on his face as he smiled at her, she knew.

And what he knew: When he told her the whole story, whether in the next twenty four hours, or after the next twenty four hour, she would remember it was his voice, she would remember what had happened from start to finish, he would be there for her through the pain that was sure to come with that, and finally, that she would overcome this terror. She would overcome the pain. She would grow stronger and learn to accept and live with what had happened. And she would forever be his.

"I love you Teresa."

She smiled again. She knew that too. She had known for a while. If he hadn't been showing her that for as long as she could remember- even all the way back to the first day they met- she didn't know what it had been.

She pulled him onto the bad with her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she laid her head on his chest. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she said one more thing before drifting off to sleep in the comfort of love.

"I love you too."

* * *

So, I think this is it. I'd really appreciate hearing what you think about it… (: Thanks for reading! -Morgan


End file.
